


Teamwork

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Isn't Katana just the cutest though?
Relationships: Katana/Reader, Tatsu Yamashiro/Reader
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 10





	Teamwork

Katana nearly shot up off the couch as your tongue met her clit for the first time. Unrelentingly you moved the tip in tight circles, making sure to push hard against her. Her hips rotated in response as small mewls left her mouth. She was always so sensitive to any contact, a fact that you were more than familiar with as you began suckling on her nub. Your fingers found their way to her entrance and stroked the folds softly. Not letting her rest at all, you thrust a finger into her just as you gave a particularly hard suck. She gave a keening cry before nearly throwing you off the couch with how hard her hips shot up off the cushion. Chuckling against her skin you kissed her flat tummy and pushed her back down, going back to licking her pussy.

Feeling her orgasm come closer and closer as she mumbled in incoherent Japanese, she thrashed under your skillful tongue when your fingers and mouth switched places. You rolled her clit between your thumb and index finger, rubbing it occasionally, and flicked your tongue in and out of her. You could see her abs clench as she came close, knowing that she was right on the edge.

You quickly removed your fingers and gripped her little ass with both hands, burying your face in her pussy and swirling your tongue rapidly across her sex. Finally cumming with a breathless scream, she jerked up and came all over you and the couch, soaking both completely. It surprised both of you when she squirted, her juices shooting up into the air and absolutely covering you. In awe you rubbed her slowly as she came down from her high. You licked your lips and swiped a hand across your face to wipe her cum away before licking your fingers clean. Wiping your hands on the couch, your eyes met hers before she nearly dove onto you to kiss you senseless. Her hand crawled between your legs where she parted your folds to rub at your own pussy, a contented moan leaving her as she felt how soaking wet you were.

You parted from her only to grab the double ended dildo off the coffee table and handed it to her, eyes fluttering at her smug expression. The small woman flipped you, pushing you so that you had to balance yourself against the arm rest of the couch. Mouthing small kisses across your spine until you moaned lowly in your throat, she took her time pressing one end of the dildo into you.

You threw your head back as she teased you for a moment by slowly pulling the tip in and out, finally sliding it in all the way when you whined. She was quick to turn and balance against the other side of the couch. Reaching behind herself she pushed the other end into herself, sliding it in easily thanks to your earlier ministrations. She cursed in Japanese as she was fully filled with the toy. Reaching back to steady yourself by grabbing her ass, she did the same as you both pushed back against the armrests to push your rears closer together.

Moving slowly at first to find a rhythm, you both began to push back and forth on the dildo, your cheeks gently slapping against one another. As you grew more and more confident, you moved faster and faster. Katana moaned your name loudly as you pushed a little too hard, hitting her g-spot and sending electricity up her body. She dug her nails into your ass cheek and you hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

You found yourself getting extremely close, leaning down and resting your forehead against the smooth material of the couch. This position pushed your ass up in the air so it could hit you deeper and your eyes began to roll up into your head.

Katana on the other hand moved her body upwards into more of a sitting position, arching her back to bring her higher. The new angles helped you both to reach your orgasm even faster as the toy hit you deeper, deeper, deeper...

You were the first to cum, biting the couch beneath you as you yelled out. You stilled beneath her, allowing Katana to fuck herself mercilessly on the other end of the dildo. In turn Katana then came again with another cry, throwing her head back and running her nails down your back harshly. Groaning quietly, you forced your head up to look back and watch her face as she came, her eyes scrunching up in a look of pure carnal pleasure.

She sank down next to you, slipping the dildo out of both herself and you. Panting breaths filled the room as you both came back to earth. Somehow Kat managed the strength to crawl over to you, tucking herself into your side as you spooned her and wrapped your legs around hers. You nuzzled her neck and sighed, eyes fluttering shut as you began to fall asleep.


End file.
